Ceux qui se faisaient la guerre
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: C'était un combat d'égos, un combat de personnalité, de charisme, de force et d'intelligence. Un combat qui se jouait à tous les niveaux, et qui avait fait de la vie de leurs maisons un enfer. - Crossover HarryPotter-Glee / Prompt de Cassidy. KLAINE


_Coucou tout le monde._

_Pour tous les lecteurs de TheWedding, je m'excuse, mais mon ordi a été en panne pendant deux semaine, et j'ai du privilégier Kiss lorsque j'ai pu avoir accès à internet puisque c'est un travail en groupe._

_Cependant, j'en ai profité pour écrire des one-shots, en réponse à des prompts qui m'ont étés donnés._

_Celui-ci vient d'une amie. Elle m'a demandé, comme cela se fait beaucoup, un Klaine à Poudlard, mais qui soit un peu différent. J'en ai donc fait ce dont ont toujours révé les auteurs de fanfiction harry potter ... vous verrez :)_

_Ceci-dit, j'ai également écrit un one-shot avec comme demande : parents!Klaine enfants!newdirection . A voir, donc. Je suis toujours ouverte aux nouvelles propositions._

_Ce one-shot pourrait avoir une suite, un jour ..._

_Bonne lecture._

_Votre dévouée ( et complétement givrée ) , Pich'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Glee appartient à la Fox, et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceux qui se faisaient la guerre.<span>**

Blaine Anderson était un parfait Gryffondor.

C'était en tout cas l'avis de tout le monde.

A son entrée en septième et dernière année au Collège Poudlard, avec son insigne de Préfet en Chef fièrement épinglée sur sa robe, il faisait honneur à toute sa maison.

Blaine avait toujours été un élève modèle, et un jeune homme loyal. Beaucoup d'amis, pas seulement dans sa maison, et encore plus de connaissances, lui tournaient autour, comme attiré par son charisme naturel. C'était quelque chose d'inné chez lui. Il attirait les gens comme les mouches le sont par le vinaigre, sans avoir besoin de faire autre chose qu'un de ses _foutus_ sourires aussi navrant. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Kurt Hummel sur la question.

Cela aurait pu être drôle, si ce n'en était pas navrant.

Si vous demandiez à un des plus jeunes élèves qui était Kurt Hummel, ils vous regarderaient avec de grands yeux humides et partiraient en courant.

Kurt Hummel était exactement le contraire de Blaine Anderson.

Oh, pas qu'il ne soit pas populaire. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Tout le monde connaissait et respectait Kurt Hummel. Mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

Tout d'abord, s'il fallait comparer les deux jeunes hommes, il aurait fallu aborder leur première grande dissonance : Si Blaine était un parfait Gryffondor, Kurt, lui, était un parfait Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas seulement sa ruse et sa perfidie. Non, il avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qu'ont les grands de ce monde. Il était élégant, froid et … perçant.

Deuxièmement, si Blaine se faisait apprécier pour sa fougue et sa bonne humeur, Kurt se faisait respecter par son intelligence et sa droiture. Oh, et par la peur qu'il inspirait, accessoirement.

Techniquement, pour vraiment faire le tour de la question, il aurait fallu évoquer leurs groupes d'amis respectifs.

Blaine Anderson était ami avec Wes Chang depuis la première année. C'était un jeune asiatique calme et mesuré, qui cherchait toujours à réfréner les instincts parfois _un peu _excessifs du jeune Anderson.

A leurs côtés, Finn Hudson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un géant amical qui avait toujours le mot pour rire, parfois contre sa propre volonté. Et enfin, pour compléter ce quatuor de choc, la seule fille qui avait réussi à tenir sept années sans tomber dans les bras de l'un d'entre eux, Miss Quinn Fabray. Blonde comme les blés, avec un tempérament terriblement instable, pouvant passer de la grande gentillesse à une profonde colère en moins de quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la jeune fille était la seule batteuse féminine de tout Poudlard.

A eux quatre, ils formaient le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard.

Ou presque.

Parallèlement, un autre groupe, plus connu sous le nom des Presk. Comme Puck, Rachel, Santana et Kurt.

Puck était sûrement un cliché à lui tout seul. La peau tannée, une crête brune sur la tête, il était l'image même du bad-boy, et en avait adopté le comportement. Sa devise, comme il aimait le répéter, était « Pas de merci pour les faibles ». C'était le bras armé du groupe, celui qui irait se frotter aux ennuis dès qu'ils apparaissaient. A ses côtés, son équivalent masculin, Salomé, ou plutôt Santana puisqu'elle ne répondait qu'à son surnom, la vipère la plus cruelle de Poudlard. La langue acérée, la baguette magique au poing, elle n'avait d'égal à sa cruauté que sa beauté exotique, et sa peau mate en faisait rêvait plus d'un, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas les yeux rivés sur Rachel Berry. La diva des Serpentard. Un cœur de pierre, une main d'argent dans un gant de velours, manipulatrice à souhait, et toujours au cœur des intrigues du château. Rien n'était trop beau pour la petite princesse des Serpentard, et personne ou presque ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. Ce qui nous ramenait à Kurt, puisque le jeune homme était bien le seul à réussir à maintenir l'équilibre dans cette maison si éclatée.

Parfois, le château ne tenait debout que grâce à Blaine et Kurt.

Comme ce matin là.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Rachel n'avait eut que dix minutes de retard, un record, et Puck avait réussi à leur raconter en entier son expédition de la veille avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient pris place à leur table, au même endroit que d'habitude, que tout le monde prenait garde de laisser libre.

Kurt s'était servi un café et avait attendu que Santana lui fasse une tartine. Comme tous les matins.

La tartine n'était jamais venue.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte que le silence était tombé sur la Grande Salle et que les élèves les plus jeunes s'étaient mis à frissonner.

Invasion de détraqueur ?

Non.

_Pire._

Combat de regard entre Berry et Fabray.

Les plus jeunes élèves avaient les yeux rivés dans leurs assiettes tandis que les plus vieux essayaient de suivre la scène discrètement. La tension était à son comble, et Rachel était sur le point de sortir sa baguette.

Kurt soupira, et lui effleura le bras.

-Laisses. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il put presque entendre le soupir de soulagement qui s'éleva de la table d'à côté. Rachel le foudroya du regard, mais obéit et commença à se servir à boire.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Blaine lançait une nouvelle conversation, comme si tout était normal.

Oui, sans Blaine et Kurt, Poudlard ne tournerait pas rond. Car les deux adolescents étaient bien d'accord sur une seule chose : cette guerre, c'était la leur.

A eux seuls.

* * *

><p>Il y avait ensuite les cours. Surtout ceux où Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvaient. En septième année, les options étaient bien plus difficiles et les groupes réduits. Or, il y avait une matière en particulier qui nécessitait d'excellentes notes pour y accéder. Potion.<p>

Un optimal aux BUSES, la note maximale, était demandée pour accéder au cours en sixième année, et des résultats parfaits pour accéder à la septième.

Sept élèves avaient réussi.

Blaine et Wes chez les Gryffondors, Mike Chang et Jeff Warbler chez les Serdaigles, Sam Evans et Mercedes Jones chez les Pousouffles, et Kurt chez les Serpentard.

Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Un par table et par chaudron, le professeur ayant séparé les deux adolescents les plus inquiétants à ses yeux par tous les autres. Ainsi, Kurt se retrouvait au premier rang à droite, et Blaine au dernier rang à gauche.

Cela n'empêchait pas _quelques _accidents d'arriver. Comme cette fois où une patte de grenouille avait malencontreusement atterri dans le chaudron de Blaine, causant un contre effet et faisant pousser ses cheveux _bouclés _jusqu'au sol.

Les Serpentards n'avaient pas besoin de la jouer fair-play.

Les Gryffondors non plus.

C'était un combat d'égos, un combat de personnalité, de charisme, de force et d'intelligence. Un combat qui se jouait à tous les niveaux, et qui avait fait de la vie de leurs maisons un enfer.

Car Blaine et Kurt refusaient de perdre.

Et ils étaient prêts à tout.

* * *

><p>Si cela devait inclure des soirées passées à réviser de l'Histoire de la magie, pour s'assurer que leur note serait la meilleure, et qu'ils pourraient faire semblant de ne pas avoir travaillé, et d'être tout simplement naturellement doué, alors ils le feraient.<p>

C'était le cas ce soir là. Kurt passait et repassait devant la cheminée de Serpentard, pendant que Santana, allongée sur le canapé le plus proche, l'interrogeait.

-Quatrième révolte des Gobelins ?

- De 1650 à 1715.

-Ministre de la Magie de 1980 à 1984 ?

-Facile. Gilbert Watson, né en 1945 et mort en 2001. Du parti conservateur, est notamment à l'origine du décret des dix-mille sorts.

-Ouaip. Plus dur, date exacte et lieu de la signature du traité relatif au commerce de crins de licornes ?

Kurt s'arrêta, passant une main devant ses yeux fatigués.

-Signé en 1958 à Liverpool.

Santana souffla.

-Date exacte ?

-Quelque chose comme le premier juillet ?

-Cinq juillet.

Kurt grogna de mécontentement et lui arracha le parchemin des mains, la faisant se rassoir.

-Je devrais pourtant le savoir ! Le premier juillet, c'est en 1955, pour le commerce de bézoards !

Puck et Rachel choisirent ce moment là pour entrer dans la salle commune.

Les quelques Serpentards qui étaient encore dans la pièce se hâtèrent de vider la salle, les laissant tous les quatre, non sans jeter un regard effrayé au jeune Hummel qui fulminait à voix haute.

-Encore en train de réviser ?

Puck s'installa à son tour sur le canapé, laissant ses longues jambes s'étaler sur la table basse. Rachel se contenta de se poser contre l'accoudoir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle à Kurt de son habituel ton condescendant, Anderson ne risque pas de réussir ce contrôle.

Kurt haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

Puck éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

-Surprise, dit-il simplement en ouvrant les bras.

* * *

><p>-Remontez dans vos dortoirs !<p>

La voix de Blaine peinait à se faire entendre au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans la tour Gryffondor. Il saisit au passage une première année qui était debout sur un fauteuil en train d'hurler, et la porta jusqu'aux escaliers, où elle fila sans demander son reste.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-Stupéfix ! Cria-t-il en visant le serpent qui ondulait vers lui.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa, mais il en restait bien d'autres.

En temps normal, quelques sorts auraient suffi pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais à cet instant, la peur des reptiles que semblait partager une grande partie des Gryffondor jouait en sa défaveur.

C'était la panique la plus totale, et Blaine savait parfaitement à qui il la devait. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à ses cours d'histoire de la magie qui avaient été éparpillés au travers de la salle par la masse grouillante d'élèves qui se mouvait à l'opposé des serpents.

-ON SE CALME ! Hurla Finn.

Sa voix, grave et sérieuse, pour une fois, fit baisser le volume d'un ton.

Blaine le remercia du regard, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Tous ceux qui ont peur, remontez dans vos dortoirs, immédiatement. Seuls les septièmes années qui ont la maitrise d'eux-mêmes peuvent rester.

Il y eut un mouvement de panique vers les escaliers, et il pria pour que personne ne soit écrasé dans la fuite.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent à six.

Lui bien sûr, Finn, Wes, ainsi qu'Azimio, l'autre batteur de l'équipe et un petit gringalet de quatrième année qui était figé sur place.

Blaine lui fit un signe rapide, et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il restait également Quinn, qui avait résolument décidé de se mettre à l'abri sur la bibliothèque la plus élevée de la salle. Blaine refusa simplement de se demander comment. Il lui jeta un regard las.

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je contrôle parfaitement mes nerfs, merci. Je ne compte pas vous laisser seuls, et je suis parfaitement utile de mon perchoir.

Elle agita sa baguette.

Il lui fit un rapide sourire, avant de se retourner vers les serpents qui continuaient de se balader, sans but précis.

-On s'y met ?

* * *

><p>Rachel étouffa un bâillement.<p>

- Révolution des Gobelins de France ?

-1940.

Elle acquiesça, et chercha dans la fiche une nouvelle question

Puck soupira, et lui en posa une autre :

- Qui était Gyro Naho ?

- Le Président de la Magie de l'Amérique Centrale, de 1954 à 1968. Il a pris le pouvoir par un coup d'état, à l'aide de son armée de trolls et …

-Et je crois que tu maitrises parfaitement ce cours, mec.

Santana s'était simplement endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Rachel, et le reste de son corps au travers de ceux de Puck. Kurt murmura :

-J'espère. On verra bien.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, et les trois se retournèrent vers les escaliers. Un garçon, plus jeune qu'eux certainement, les regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je suis …

-Remontes, siffla Rachel.

Il s'exécuta, et ils l'entendirent s'étouffer à moitié dans son ascension.

Il faisait parfois bon être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

* * *

><p>-Je te dis qu'il n'y en a plus aucun.<p>

Finn gesticula, non sans laisser la main tendue vers la jeune fille.

-Mais, on ne sait jamais. Tu ne pourrais pas vérifier encore une fois ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers le canapé. S'accroupissant comme il le pouvait, il jeta un coup d'œil en dessous.

-Youuhouu … Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il se releva et se tourna vers la bibliothèque.

-C'est bon maintenant ?

Quinn lui jeta un regard noir mais entama sa descente, posant ses pieds là où aucun des trois garçons n'auraient sûrement réussi à poser un seul doigt. C'était son talent personnel. Un sens de l'équilibre extraordinaire, qui faisait d'elle une excellent joueuse de Quidditch, mais surtout une capacité à escalader n'importe quelle façade, à la seule force de ses poignets.

Blaine retourna à ses fiches, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il était bien trop tard, et le travail à fournir était encore trop important. A ses côtés, Wes tentait de faire le tri entre informations importantes et simples éléments de connaissance, mais le jeune asiatique baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quinn, enfin arrivée à destination, vint s'assoir directement sur les genoux de Wes.

-Vous comptez vraiment apprendre tout ça ?

-Pas le choix, grogna Blaine.

-C'est _eux_, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique et Finn savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Qui d'autre que les PReSK auraient pu introduire une vingtaine de serpents dans la tour de Gryffondor, la veille d'un contrôle bien trop important ?

-La nuit va être longue, se contenta de marmonner Wes.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle ce matin là, Puck sentit le regard des Gryffondor sur eux.<p>

_Ils savaient._

C'était tout à fait son but.

Il se contenta de les ignorer et s'installa à sa place habituelle, laissant Santana préparer des tartines pour un régiment. Il laissa son regard errer sur la table et tous les élèves l'évitèrent. Bien. La journée s'annonçait _intéressante_.

Il y eut un mouvement collectif lorsque Blaine Anderson entra à son tour. Les yeux cernés, le visage fatigué, mais un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, le Préfet en Chef se faisait accueillir presque comme une rock star.

Puck se retourna vers Kurt.

-Manges. Tu vas l'écraser.

Il regarda le jeune homme hocher la tête d'un air suffisant, comme toujours en public. Pourtant, pour celui qui le côtoyait depuis sept ans, et qui avait l'habitude de devoir déchiffrer derrière la façade que tous arborait, il était évident qu'il était fatigué.

Il saisit sa tartine, et se leva, à la surprise de toute la salle.

-Je vais faire un tour.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Il y eut de l'agitation à la table de Gryffondor, et Anderson se leva à son tour, un croissant à la main.

Anderson sourit, et _sortit _tout à fait _naturellement_.

D'un même mouvement, Santana, Puck et Rachel se levèrent, prêts à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche à un cheveu de Kurt.

Ce qui entraina le lever de Wes, Finn et Quinn à la table des Gryffondors.

Silence. Frissons. Panique.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge, mais rien ne pouvait vraiment arranger la situation.

Les deux groupes se rencontrèrent juste devant la sortie, et se firent face, visages fermés.

Puck pris la parole le premier.

-Chang.

-Puckermann.

-Pourquoi donc le guignol qui te sert d'ami vient-il de sortir juste derrière Kurt ?

-Tu viens réellement de traiter le Préfet en Chef de guignol ?

Santana éclata de rire.

-Un problème, Chang ? On ne t'as jamais dit que les subalternes devaient se la fermer ?

Wes ne parut même pas touché. Quinn se permit d'intervenir.

-Couchée, chienne, on ne t'as pas sonné.

Puck eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras de Santana avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette.

* * *

><p>-Hummel !<p>

Kurt s'arrêta, et jeta un regard autour de lui, tendu. Les élèves l'évitèrent, formant une bulle de plusieurs mètres autour de lui. Il remit en place une mèche imaginaire et se retourne vers le Gryffondor.

-Anderson.

Ils étaient à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Se combattirent.

-Je vais te ratatiner en Histoire de la Magie.

Kurt haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Hum ?

-Juste pour que tu le saches. Et nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés hier soir, merci pour la petite distraction.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Anderson. Tu devrais peut être consulter un médicomage, parce que tu ne tournes pas rond.

Et il se retourna et continua son chemin, non sans sentir le poignet du jeune homme frôler sa main.

* * *

><p>-On se calme !<p>

Le directeur avança à grands pas vers le groupe qui avait maintenant sorti les baguettes, et se regardait comme si le combat était sur le point de commencer.

-Séparez vous ! Tout de suite.

Serpentards et Gryffondors firent chacun un pas en arrière.

-Bien. Je suis obligé de …

Mais les trois Serpentards étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Kurt jeta son toast dans le premier récipient qu'il croisa, et s'assit sur un banc, un peu à l'écart. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à ses amis pour le retrouver, et lui demander un compte rendu complet de <em>l'attaque <em>d'Anderson.

-Il a juste affirmé qu'il allait me battre.

Puck haussa les sourcils, et Kurt spécifia :

-A l'interrogation.

Santana éclata d'un rire un peu hystérique.

-S'il en arrive à venir te menacer pour des choses comme ça …

Kurt referma discrètement sa main sur le parchemin au fond de sa poche.

* * *

><p>-Blainychou !<p>

Il se retourna, et sourit à la petite bande qui l'avait rejoint. Les trois Gryffondors le dévisageaient, interrogateurs.

-Quoi ?

-Allez, raconte, le supplia Quinn. Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu es sorti après lui par _pur hasard _?

-J'ai juste été le remercier de sa petite attention d'hier soir.

Finn sourit et Wes soupira.

-Un jour, il faudra que vos deux égos arrivent à se rencontrer sans exploser.

Le rire de Blaine sonnait un peu_ faux_.

* * *

><p>-Plus que dix minutes.<p>

Le bruit des plumes grattant le parchemin était le seul son qui se faisait entendre. Kurt avait déjà fini depuis plusieurs minutes et entamait sa troisième relecture, vérifiant dates et orthographe. Il était plutôt satisfait de lui, ayant répondu à vingt-huit des trente questions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves autour de lui. Hudson regardait pensivement le plafond, et de là où il était, Kurt pouvait voir qu'il avait laissé de nombreux vides sur sa copie. Fabray s'appliquait à dessiner des battes de Quidditch sur son Parchebrouillon, et Chang était encore en train d'écrire. Quand à Anderson … il était plié sur son bureau, sa plume glissant sur le papier à toute vitesse, comme à chaque fin d'interrogation.

Kurt avait appris à connaître son adversaire. La façon dont il travaillait. Sa manie de lire toutes les questions, une par une au début, avant de faire une liste sur son Parchebrouillon de toutes les réponses, en format abrégé, qu'il allait y donner. Une perte de temps, au goût de Kurt, qui causait souvent à Anderson une panique à la fin de l'épreuve, et le forçait à finir en quatrième vitesse.

Anderson courrait toujours, là où Kurt se contentait de marcher.

Il l'observa encore un peu, puis vérifia où en étaient les autres Serpentards. Puck mâchouillait sa plume tout en fixant les questions comme si la réponse allait apparaitre _magiquement. _Santana tentait de recopier les réponses de son voisin de Serdaigle, Artie Abrahams, s'il se souvenait bien, et Rachel était en train de se recoiffer.

Kurt soupira et baissa son regard sur la question dix-sept.

_« En quelle année Charles Dugus a-t-il prit le pouvoir en Ecosse et quelle fut la réforme qu'il a mis en place ? »_

Il était sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les elfes de maison…

* * *

><p>-Plus qu'une minute.<p>

Blaine gémit presque. Son poignet semblait de moins en moins bien répondre au rythme auquel il écrivait, et la trentième question apparaissait devant lui. Il savait qu'il devait y répondre. Il en avait déjà laissées deux de côté.

_« En quelle année la Révolution Magique d'Islande a-t-elle eût lieu ? »._

Un coup d'œil à son Parchebrouillon lui apprit qu'il s'était décidé pour 1859 au début de l'heure. Il gribouilla rapidement une réponse, et calligraphia son nom en haut du Parchemin. L'encre n'eût même pas le temps de sécher, avant que son parchemin ne s'envole pour le bureau du professeur.

-Terminé, chers étudiants. N'oubliez pas les deux rouleaux qui sont à faire pour la semaine prochaine sur la législation du dix-huitième siècle à propos des créatures marines.

Un grognement général lui répondit, et Blaine rassembla ses affaires rapidement, avant de les fourrer dans la sacoche en cuir qui lui servait de sac.

Wes marchait déjà vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

Blaine leva ses pouces vers le ciel avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

><p>Blaine était confortablement posé au coin du feu, et avait depuis longtemps décroché du débat qui animaient ses meilleurs amis au sujet de l'équipe de Quidditch en forme du moment. Il s'était presque assoupi, lorsque quelqu'un le secoua un peu.<p>

-Hey, Blaine. Réveilles toi.

-Je ne dors pas, dit-il en se redressant, ressentant cependant le besoin de se frotter les yeux.

Wes lui sourit, mais se justifia:

-Tu as encore ta ronde à faire, monsieur le préfet.

Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement.

-Il est quel heure ? Demanda-t-il tout en remettant correctement sa robe de sorcier et en resserrant sa cravate rouge et or.

-Presque dix-heures et demi.

-Oh … d'accord.

Il tenta de ne pas laisser voir son impatience, et se force à marcher tranquillement vers la Grosse Dame, le tableau qui gardait la Tour Gryffondor. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mit à courir.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il avait moins de deux minutes pour arriver à l'autre bout du château. Il dévala les sept étages, traversa la rez-de-chaussée à toute allure, et prit la direction des cachots.

Il arriva devant le portrait de la Licorne avec une minute de retard.

_Personne._

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, et se posa d'une façon qu'il espérait décontractée contre un des murs en pierre.

-Arrêtes de respirer comme un bœuf, tu vas nous faire prendre !

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, comme toujours.

Devant lui, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, petit sourire supérieur en coin, se tenait nul autre que Kurt Hummel.

Blaine tenta de contenir son propre sourire, et haussa un sourcil, joueur.

-Hum, au pire, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait des ennuis. Je suis préfet après tout, et j'ai toutes les raisons de …

-Ne veux tu pas te taire et m'embrasser ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'exécuter, tout en attirant le Serpentard vers un coin un peu plus à l'écart que le couloir éclairé par les torches.

_**Car après tout, il ne fallait pas que Poudlard découvre que ceux qui se faisaient la guerre la journée, cachaient leur amour la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà Cassie. J'espère que tu es satisfaite :p <em>

_J'attends bien sûr votre avis avec impatience._

_Pich'_


End file.
